Look at me again
by Nella U. Cullen
Summary: En la vida cometemos errores constantemente, pero en ocasiones nuestros errores nos pueden costar muy caro./ Para los fans de esta pareja. Lemmon, Ooc.
1. Unforgettable Birthday

Hoooola, nuevamente yo con otro fic, esta vez un naruhina, es una adaptación, ya aclaro que ya se hizo una adaptación de esta historia (MIRAME OTRA VEZ/ SASUSAKU que sinceramente no leí, solo el resumen, yo leí el original obviamente), pero no es por nada pero (pose chula) la mía es mejor jajaja, naaaaa, nada que ver también de seguro quedo bien solo que , yo la hice de esta pareja porque queda mejor.

El tema tal vez sea recurrente; la delgada línea que existe entre el amor y la amistad, pero créanme es muy buena la historia, y también realista, una persona que se obligo a cambiar a causa de una mala experiencia con una persona querida, y como cada acto que cometen conlleva una consecuencia la mayoría de las veces dañinas para ellos, y las personas que los rodean, pero ya no digo mas los dejo leer y saquen ya ustedes sus propias conclusiones.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Aclaraciones: La trama original del Fic, **NO ME PERTENECE**, es propiedad de** Joha**, quien muy amablemente me dejo adaptarlo.

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, Lemmon, Ooc.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Look at me again**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo I

.

.

.

.

.

Unforgettable Birthday

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Hinata tenía cinco años sus padres decidieron que deberían mudarse, a su padre le habían ofrecido una muy buena oportunidad de trabajo en un pueblo llamado Konoha, en la jefatura de policía local, el sueldo era muy buenos y además de la confianza que le estaban dando a alguien tan joven como él, hacía que la oferta fuera imposible de rechazar.

Así que el 19 de Diciembre se mudaron a ese tan verde pueblo, ella apenas tenía amigos así que no le preocupo mucho la mudanza. Tardaron un poco en instalarse, ya que con ese nuevo trabajo venía una casa para ellos, una de las mas grandes del pueblo, debido al gran turismo era que la importancia de su padre era mayor.

El 27 de Diciembre ya estaban completamente instalados y ella lista para comenzar en su nueva escuela, fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**Flash Back**

**_— Tranquila Hina-chan — _**_le sonrió su madre __**— cuando llegues saldremos a comer con tu padre y tu hermanita...ya eres toda una señorita de seis añitos —**__ le dio un fuerte abrazo que la pequeña correspondió._

**_— Chau mami —_**_ le dio un besito en la mejilla y entró a la escuela._

_La verdad es que no les gusto mucho la escuela nueva, nadie le hablaba y se sentía mal, le hubiera gustado por lo menos hacer un amigo._

_A la hora del receso se sentó solita en un tronco caído algo alejado de los juegos donde estaban los niños, cuando ya estuvo lista, abrió su ponchera, una sonrisa radiante se expandió por su rostro al ver el pequeño paste con una velita, que le había preparado su madre, era una tradición pedir un deseo ella solita, después en pastel grande pedía otro._

_Cundo prendió la vela cerró los ojos y pensó en su deseo._

**_Quiero un mejor amigo._**

_Sopló la vela y sonrió, con cuidado sacó el paste y se dispuso a darle un mordisco._

**_— ¿Estas de cumpleaños?_**

_Levantó la vista y ahí, frente a ella, estaba el niño mas lindo que había visto nunca, su corazoncito se aceleró, una vez había escuchado a su mamá decirle a su papá, que eso le pasaba cuando él estaba cerca, quizás ese niño iba a ser para ella lo que su papá era para su mamá._

**_— Si—_**_ un tierno sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas._

**_— ¿Cuántos cumples? —_**_ se sentó a su lado._

**_— Seis —_**_ susurro bajito._

**_— Yo también tengo seis 'tebbayo —_**_ le sonrió y vio que le faltaba un diente __**— ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

**_— Hinata —_**_ ya no se sentía tan tímida, ese niño le caía bien._

**_— ¿Hinata?...es un nombre algo raro —_**_ lo miro con algo de pena, no le gustaba su nombre__** — es raro pero muy lindo —**__ le volvió a sonreír __**— y a ti te queda bien.**_

**_— ¿Y tú como te llamas?_**

**_— Naruto…y… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! — _**_contrario a cualquier cosa que pudo pensar, Naruto se acercó y la abrazó._

_Naruto, Naruto algún día sería su esposo, sonrió ante es pensamiento._

**Fin Flash Back**

Cada 27 de Diciembre pensaba en ese día, si, Naruto había sido su mejor amigo por diez años, pero ni cerca de ser su esposo, el hermoso niño se convirtió en un hermoso hombre, mas que eso, en un sexy hombre, dos años atrás Naruto había perdido la virginidad y desde ese día no ha dejado de follar con cuanta zorra se le cruce, no le hace asco a nada, a nada excepto a ella, y es que ¿Quién se va a fijar en la santurrona Hinata Hyūga, si ni el mas nerd se da vuelta a mirarla?, si no fuera porque Naruto le habla y es su amigo, creía que pasaría callada todo el día en el colegio.

Después de él no volvió a tener amigos, las chicas no se le acercaban porque decían que le gustaba Naruto, y no es que fuera mentira, tampoco los chicos lo hacían porque Naruto los alejaba.

En fin, su vida era Naruto, su mejor amigo…nada más.

Se vistió como cualquier otro día, después de todo nadie se iba a percatar de su presencia, sin importar que fuera su cumpleaños.

Llegó al colegio en el autobús, aunque por fin ahora iba a poder venir en auto, sabía por su madre, que su padre le había comprado uno, ya había sacado su licencia de conducir y sabía que mañana ya podría venir en el.

No vio a Naruto en las primeras horas, aunque sabía que siempre se las saltaba para encerrarse en algún cuarto solitario con su zorra de turno.

El día paso mas rápido de lo que pensaba, no había hablado con nadie, así que apenas sonó el ultimo timbre se apresuro a juntar sus cosas porque sabía que saldría a comer con su familia.

Iba por el pasillo cuando una gran mano la detuvo.

**— Hola Hinata — **se giro y se encontró con los ojos aguamarina de Gaara, el otro mejor amigo de Naruto, aunque a ella ni le hablaba.

**— Hola Gaara —** sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo como siempre que hablaba con alguien que no fuera Naruto.

**— Feliz cumpleaños —** frente a Hinata tendió una rosa roja que ella miro con los ojos abiertos.

**— Gracias… ¿Es para mi? — ** señalo la rosa.

**— Por supuesto.**

**— Muchas gracias de verdad.**

**— Yo… pensaba que… ¿Te gustaría salir algún día?**

¿Alguien la estaba invitando a salir?

¿A ella?

**— Yo…**

**— No puede — **esa voz la conocía a la perfección

**— ¡Naruto! —** Lo llamo Gaara **— Amigo… no te vi en todo el día… ¿Con quien estabas ahora?**

**— Con nadie **— a Hinata le llamo mucho la atención la voz hostil de su amigo — **Vamos Hinata-chan.**

**— ¿A dónde?**

**— ¡Vamos! —** la miro de una manera en la que solo atino a asentir.

— **Adiós Gaara** — le sonrío — **y gracias** — levanto la rosa.

— **Mañana hablamos Hinata… Naruto** — lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

Naruto la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta su volvo, Hinata se subió en silencio y asó estuvieron por un rato.

**— ¿Por qué te portaste así con él?—** lo interrogo la chica.

**— Porque Gaara solo quiere quitarte tu virginidad**

**— ¿Qué? —** Hinata lo miro extrañada.

**— Nada — **meneo la cabeza.

**— Bueno –** prefirió dejar el tema. **— ¿A dónde vamos?**

**— A celebrar tu cumpleaños.**

**— Pero mis papas…**

**— Ya les avisé — **la miro y sonrió **— y este año cenaremos juntos.**

Manejo hasta el mejor restaurante del pueblo, tenía una mesa reservada y todo fue de ensueño, al final de la velada llego un mini pastel idéntico al que tenia el día que se conocieron.

**— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —** me sonrió cuando estaba la vela llameando frente a mi **— pide un deseo**

_Que Naruto me mire como mujer._

Apago las velas con los ojos aun cerrados, si una vez se le había cumplido un deseo, podía pasar otra vez ¿no?

El resto de la velada fue perfecta, Naruto se porto como todo el caballero que sabia que era.

Se subieron de vuelta al vehículo, emprendieron el camino hacía su casa, ella y Naruto eran casi vecinos, sus padres también estaban muy acomodados, se podía decir que eran parte de la clase alta de Konoha, aunque Naruto sacaba mas provecho que ella.

Él usaba los autos de lujo de su familia, vestía ropa de marca, tenía un celular último modelo, en fin, lo que podría tener un chico popular de 16 años, en cambio ella se conformaba con lo que fuera.

Iban por la mita del camino, cuando Naruto se desvió y se estacionó entre el solitario bosque, apagó el motor y se giro hacia ella.

**— Ya tienes 16 años Hinata - chan—** la mirada que le dio le hizo sentir algo de calor en su cuerpo.

**— Lo se.**

**— Y bueno… ya eres toda una mujer —** se le acerco de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Hinata latiera aun mas rápido **— y… ya es hora de que vayas conociendo el mundo…**

**— No… entiendo —** tartamudeo.

**— Hinata… ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? —** le acaricio la mejilla de una forma totalmente diferente a como lo hacia siempre.

**— Naruto… no… entiendo.**

**— Ven — ** se le acerco y le desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, y en un ágil movimiento la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se movió de tal forma que Hinata sintió como su hombría comenzaba a despertar.

**— Que…—** no pudo hablar mas porque un gemido involuntario broto de sus labios.

**— Me encantas.**

No la dejo decir nada mas porque su boca de Naruto atacó la suya sin piedad, era su primer beso y definitivamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, sus lenguas hicieron contacto y ahora era Hinata quien se movió sobre su erecto miembro, se sentía tan bien que se volvió adicta y los movimientos no cesaron.

**— Si cariño —** bajo sus besos por su cuello **— mas rápido… te mueves muy rico.**

**— Naruto… —** ella lo miro a los ojos y fue su turno de atacar sus labios.

Había deseado muchas veces que Naruto se fijara en ella, sabía que con ella sería distinto, cuando él estuviera listo se olvidaría de todas las zorras y por fin podría estar juntos.

Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo, cuando se topo con sus senos, Hinata se movió con mayor ahínco sobre su miembro, estaba mojadísima, había escuchado y leído sobre la excitación de la mujer, pero una vez mas, era mil veces mejor experimentarlo.

**— Hinata —** le saco la polera que tenia por la cabeza dejando sus pechos al descubierto, ahora solo cubierto por su sostén **— eres exquisita.**

Bajo su boca hacia ellos y comenzó a chuparlos, corrió la tela hacia un lado y succiono mi pezón, eso si que envió una ola vibraciones hacía su intimidad.

**— Mmmm —** Hinata agarro el cabello rubio del chico y acerco su boca a la de él.

— **Vamos al asiento trasero.**

Se pasaron hacia atrás y la acostó para luego ponerse sobre ella, la termino de despojar de su ropa, y él también hizo lo mismo con la suya, cundo vio su miembro sin nada de por medio, Hinata se sintió nerviosa, no podía creer que esto iba a pasar y mucho menos en el asiento trasero de un auto.

**— Naruto yo…**

— **Mámamela — **su voz salió como una orden.

La joven lo miró sorprendida, pero al ver sus ojos supo que era mejor obedecerlo, jamás se había planteado hacer eso, menos con Naruto y mucho menos en ese momento, así que haciendo acopio de sus vagos conocimientos se lo metió en la boca, era tan grande que se atraganto, era una sensación bastante rara, no quería hacerlo, pero Naruto la tenía sujeta del cabello, no podía hacer mas que seguir los movimiento que él guiaba.

**— Naruto —** se lo saco de la boca**— no quiero hacerlo.**

— **Bueno —**bufó.

Se puso sobre ella y guió su miembro a su entrada.

— **Se cuidadoso por favor ** — le rogó ella.

— **Tranquila — **la punta comenzó a entrar.

**— ¡Espera!... yo… no estoy muy segura —** lo miro a los ojos.

**— Tranquila —** ahora su rostro era totalmente tranquilizador.

**— Naruto —** tomo su rostro entre mis pequeñas manos **— te quiero.**

**— También te quiero.**

La beso y entro de golpe en ella, a Hinata le dolió mucho, pero a medida que el número de embestidas crecía, el dolor se transformó en placer absoluto, las embestidas de Naruto se volvieron desquiciadas, ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto practicar el sexo, se sentía exquisito y ahora que por fin estaban juntos iba a ser perfecto, por fin había perdido su virginidad, pero lo que lo hacia perfecto era que fue con la persona que amaba.

**— ¡NARUTO! — **grito al alcanzar el orgasmo.

**— Mmm Hinata —** se dejo caer sobre ella — **estuvo bastante bien** —se levantó con cuidado y se subió los pantalones.

**— Naruto —** Hinata se levanto y se tiro a sus brazos, lo amaba tanto **— por fin estamos juntos.**

**— ¿De que hablas? —** la separo de él y la miro a los ojos.

**— De que por fin somos novios.**

**— Hinata — **se carcajeo y eso la dejo completamente helada — **te adoro —** tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos **—eres mi mejor amiga, pero esto fue solo sexo…yo…no podía permitir que alguien como Gaara tomara tu virginidad.**

**— Naruto —** un nudo se formo en su garganta — **¿Qué dices?**

— **Digo que pensé que sería un muy buen regalo darte tu primera vez… ahora puedes estar segura que no se la diste a cualquiera — **le sonrió y acarició su mejilla — **pero no por eso vamos a estar juntos…tu eres mi mejor amiga... como mi hermana.**

— **Entiendo.**

El dolor en su pecho era enorme, sabía que Naruto era un verdadero patán con las mujeres pero jamás pensó que podría serlo con ella.

Todo el camino fue silencioso, y muy incómodo para Hinata de vez en cuando una lágrima rebelde se escapaba de sus ojos, las cuales rápidamente limpiaba para que su acompañante no las notara.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su mejor amigo, lucía sereno con la vista al frente, conduciendo por las calles de Konoha, cerró los ojos y tomó una decisión que cambiaría su vida… para siempre.


	2. If you want a bitch

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Aclaraciones: La trama original del Fic, **NO ME PERTENECE**, es propiedad de** Joha**, quien muy amablemente me dejo adaptarlo.

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, Lemmon, Ooc.

.

.

.

.

.

**Look at me again**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo II

.

.

.

.

.

If you want a bitch…

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto Hinata llego a su casa entró corriendo a su cuarto, menos mal que las luces estaban apagadas y no se sentía ningún ruido, se notaba que Naruto se había encargado de decirle a sus padres que llegaría tarde, sacudió la cabeza, lo que menos necesitaba era pensar en Naruto, tampoco es que iba a dedicar toda su vida a odiarlo. Lo que iba a hacer era también por ella, ya estaba harta de que nadie volteará a verla, ser invisible también era aburrido.

Se despojó de sus ropas y las metió en una bolsa, luego las tiraría a la basura, no quería ningún recordatorio de lo que había pasado, aunque ver la mancha de sangre en sus bragas la hizo derramar un par de lágrimas mas, se metió en la ducha, necesitaba borrar el olor de su piel. Por mas que frotaba la esponja contra su cuerpo, las imágenes volvían a su mente, las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas de manera incontrolable, su cuerpo resbaló hasta quedar sentada con las piernas pegadas a su torso y su rostro escondido entre ellas, solo esperaba que aquellas fueran las últimas lágrimas que derramará.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se miró al espejo, sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos por el llanto, cerró los puños con fuerza.

**— Si una zorra quieres Naruto, eso es lo que vas a tener.**

Con esas palabras se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente despertó con energías renovadas, se metió en la ducha, luego de unos minutos, salió de su cuarto con una bata, tocó la puerta de la habitación de al lado, una jovencita parecida a Hinata solo que con el pelo castaño se apareció frente a ella.

**— ¿Hinata-nee-chan?**

**— Buenos días Hanabi-chan** — saludó la pelinegra — **¿Puedo pasar?**

**— Claro.**

Hinata pasó y se sentó en la cama.

**— ¿Qué pasa? —** preguntó la menor.

**— ¿Recuerdas que siempre quisiste hacerme un cambio de look?**

**— Si, y tu siempre te negabas.**

**— Lo se, pero…— **Hinata inhalo y luego soltó el aire — **¿Aún sigue la oferta en pie?**

**— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? **— Hanabi entrecerró los ojos.

**— Solo…creo que es tiempo de hacer un cambio —** Hinata se mordió el labio.

— **Bueno, en ese caso…—** miró el reloj — **tenemos una hora. Así que** — se frotó las manos — **manos a la obra.**

::

::

::

::

En los pasillos del colegio Naruto, estaba frente a su casillero besando con ímpetu a una muchacha de aspecto albino.

**— Ohayo Naruto-kun** — el rubio paró su tarea de devorar los labios de su compañera y fijo su vista en Hinata, su mandíbula casi cayó al piso al verla.

La pelinegra lucía unos jeans ajustados azules, una blusa blanca ceñida con un poco de escote, unas ballerinas negras y como accesorio un collar con un dije del símbolo de la paz. Su cabello cortado en capas, pero mas corto, que lograba resaltar sus facciones, tenía delineados los ojos en negro, haciendo resaltar el gris de ellos, por último sus labios con un toque de brillo labial.

**— ¿Hinata-chan? —** Naruto la miraba confundido.

**— La misma —** le sonrió y abrió si casillero para sacar sus libros.

**— Te ves distinta.**

**— Naru** — hablo Shion — **vámonos antes que llegue algún profesor**.

**— Ánda tu — la soltó del brazo y la empujo un poco.**

**—Pero…**

**— ¡Ahora! **— le gruño.

**— Bueno — **bajo la vista y se fue.

**— Aunque sea una zorra merece respeto —** lo reprendió Hinata pero sin perder la sonrisa.

**— No importa — **se encogió de hombros — **siempre hay alguien dispuesta a darme una mamada o dejarme follarla — **hablo de lo mas relajado.

—**Si… sobre eso — **Hinata respiro hondo, aquí venia lo bueno **— estuve pensando en lo de anoche —** me acercó mucho a él para que su voz no se escuchara por el pasillo.

**— ¿Y…? ¿Te arrepentiste? —** sonrió burlón.

Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de caer de los ojos de Hinata, en verdad le dolía lo bastardo que podía llegar a ser Naruto, le daba mucha pena, pero esta era su oportunidad de demostrarle que nunca debió meterla en el mismo saco que al resto de las zorras de Konoha.

**— Hinata-chan mira** — se rasco la cabeza algo molesto **— puede que te arrepientas pero ya no hay marcha atrás… es** — se encogió de hombros — **lo que hay.**

Un puñetazo y una patada en sus partes nobles, era lo mínimo que se merecía, pero en vez de eso Hinata paso una de sus manos por su pecho, de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta, eso solo genero mas confusión en él.

**— No Naruto-kun —** le sonrió — **lo que quiero es repetirlo… es que —** se encogió de hombros — **quiero seguir aprendiendo… creo que no lo hice tan bien.**

**— Si —** suspiro — **pero no creo que sea conveniente** — se apretó el puente de la nariz — **digo… para nuestra amistad.**

¡Maldito! Eso debió pensarlo antes, de verdad que Namikaze Naruto se estaba ganando a pulso su odio, y eso era algo que de verdad no quería, esperaba que después de demostrarle que no debió jugar con ella, se diera cuenta de lo que hizo, pida disculpas y así poder salvar algo de su amistad.

— **Bueno… pero solo una vez más** — acepto por fin.

— **Bien… quiero estrenar mi auto nuevo**

**— ¿Tienes auto? —** Hinata afirmó con la cabeza **— ¿Cuál es?**

**— El que esta al lado del tuyo **— Naruto pareció pensar algo.

— **No lo vi… después lo veo**.

**— Ok… ahora me voy — **se puso de puntillas y dejo un beso en la comisura de sus labios —** chau.**

Hinata se alejó de ahí con rapidez, no sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para hacer y decir todo eso, descubrir que tu mejor amigo no era mas que una mierda, era muy doloroso, las clases pasaron rápido, mas de uno de sus compañeros le envió una mirada lasciva, y no podía negar que le gustó, tal vez antes hubiera rehuido de esas miradas, pero ahora las respondió todas.

Cuando entró a la cafetería varias miradas se posaron sobre ella, combatió esas ganas de bajar la cabeza, y caminó para sentarse en su mesa de siempre, sintió un una presencia cerca de ella.

**— ¿Hinata? **— la joven levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos aguamarina que le arrancaron la primera sonrisa genuina del día.

**— Hola Gaara.**

**— Veo que te sentó de maravillas tu cumpleaños **— agarro una silla y se sentó dándola vuelta y quedando con el respaldo pegado a su pecho.

Gaara era el único que había volteado a verla antes de ese día, mas que eso, era el único aparte del innombrable que sabia su cumpleaños, quizás seria buen premio para él ser su segunda vez.

**— Si —** le sonrió y se sonrojo un poco, Gaara de verdad era lindo.

**— ¿Y la rosa que te regale?**

De pronto recordó que no la volvió a ver, lo más probable es que la haya dejado en el auto de Naruto así que podía darla por perdida.

**— Lo siento** — se disculpo **— la perdí**.

**— No importa —** se encogió de hombros **— te puedo regalar otra.**

**— Eres lindo —** Hinata se acercó mas a él.

Esa era la Hinata que quería ser, no una lanzada a la primera pero si mas sincera, tampoco es que fuera pecado decirle a alguien que era lindo.

**— Tu también eres muy linda…. y bueno **— palmeo la silla **— ya que ayer me interrumpieron mis planes espero que hoy no.**

**— ¿Qué planes? **

**— Una cita… ¿Qué te parece?**

**— Me parece perfecto —** Hinata le dio una suave caricia a la mano de Gaara que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Ahora agradecía que Naruto le contará todas las cosas que hacían las mujeres por llamar su atención, y mas aún que le dijera que lo estimulaban, de hecho, recordaba que una vez se había puesto duro con tan solo un roce de manos.

**— Ehhh** — vio la incomodidad en Gaara y le sonrió coqueta — **creo que lo pasaremos bien.**

— **Estoy completamente segura de eso Gaara-kun.**

**— ¿De que estas segura Hinata-chan?** — otra vez esa voz, pero esta vez no se puse nerviosa ni nada, es mas ni siquiera soltó la mano de Gaara.

**— Ahhh Naruto-kun**— recién ahí se puse recta en la silla — **es que Gaara-kun me invito a salir hoy —** Naruto alzó una ceja al escuchar el honorífico.

**— Pero hoy íbamos a salir nosotros Hinata** — hablo con los dientes apretados el rubio.

**— Pero Naruto…** — lo golpeo amistosamente en el brazo — **seguro que encuentras con alguien con quien puedas pasarlo mucho mejor** — volvió a fijar su vista en su cita que estaba muy sonriente.

Por el rostro de Naruto supo que su plan estaba funcionando, no sabía si era venganza, pero tenía que enseñarle a Naruto Namikaze que no todas eran iguales.

**— Bueno Hinata** — Gaara se levanto de la silla **— me voy a clases… Naruto** – lo miro con una ancha sonrisa — **te veo a la salida —** le guiño un ojo y se fue.

**— Hinata…** - por su voz supo que venia el reto, generalmente lo escucharía con la cabeza gacha y acataría lo que ordenara, peor ya no.

— **Naruto —** lo interrumpió sonriente **— ¿sabes?** — Hinata comenzó a juntar sus cosas — **creo que lo de ayer no estuvo para nada bien… no quiero perder tu amistar así que lo intentare con Gaara mejor… quizás —** se encogió de hombros — **aprenda cosas nuevas —** nuevamente se acercó y le di un beso, pero esta vez en la mejilla.

Sonriente salió de la cafetería

¡Toma esa Naruto!


	3. Ignorance

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Aclaraciones: La trama original del Fic, **NO ME PERTENECE**, es propiedad de** Joha**, quien muy amablemente me dejo adaptarlo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Look at me again**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo III

.

.

.

.

.

Ignorance

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro "Cien años de soledad", de vez en cuando escribía notas en los márgenes, sonrió al darse cuenta que ya no le quedaban espacios para escribir nada.

Escucho un carraspeo a su lado.

— Es un excelente libro — conocía muy bien esa voz, estaba mas que acostumbrada a escucharla los martes y jueves a la misma hora.

— Lo se — le sonrió con confianza que hasta ayer no tenia – usted mismo me lo recomendó.

— Lo recuerdo — tomo una silla que estaba frente a ella y se sentó – fue el primer día que llegue al colegio… fuiste la única que se acerco a mi con una intención distinta a saber mi edad o si tenia novia — sonrió.

— Es que las chicas son algo… — iba a decir zorras pero no creía que fuera la palabra adecuada.

— Zorras — agrego él riendo.

— Yo… — quedo algo sorprendida porque lo hubiera dicho delante de ella.

— Tranquila… no es mala palabra — se cruzo de brazos y relajo su postura.

— Bueno — le sonrió — si usted lo dice… después de todo estudió literatura.

— Así es — aumento su sonrisa — y después de todo, las zorras acá abundan y hay que saber diferenciarlas de las chicas como tú.

Extendió su mano pidiéndole el libro, así que se lo entregó, en cuanto lo abrió en una página cualquier su sonrisa se ensancho.

— ¿Qué? — lo miró algo nerviosa.

— Yo también lo hago.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Marcar los márgenes — dejo de mirar el libro y la miro directo a los ojos.

¿Era idea de ella o percibió algo de coquetería en esa mirada?

— ¡Hinata! — sintió una mano remover su brazo, al parecer se quedó pensando demasiado en eso.

— Por favor… esto es una biblioteca — dijo la encargada — profesor Hatake usted debería dar el ejemplo — lo regaño.

— Lo siento Ayako-san, le termino de explicar unas cosas para el examen a la señorita Hyuga y me voy.

— Tranquilo… pueden estar el tiempo que quieran… ya no queda casi nadie.

— Gracias — levemente le acaricio el brazo y la mujer casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

Se dio vuelta y casi se veía la nube de algodón por la que iba caminando.

— Excelente — dijo Hinata — puedo jurar que cuando iba al colegio era todo un play-boy.

— No — negó con la cabeza y su expresión perdió algo de su alegría — de hecho era todo un nerd… los chicos del equipo de baloncesto me golpeaban y las porristas se burlaban de mi — ahora si que sonrió y parecía una sonrisa totalmente genuina — ¿Te cuento un secreto? — se le acerco para susurrarle y el corazón de Hinata se aceleró.

— No di mi primer beso hasta que llegue a la Universidad

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto asombrada.

— De verdad — se puso de pie de golpe — ahora me voy porque que tengo muchos exámenes que corregir y… — noto un brillo en sus ojos — te queda genial el cambio pero… procura hacerlo por ti— volvió a su expresión mas seria —… nadie se merece que cambies lo que eres por ningún motivo aunque te parezca importante ahora.

Hinata tragó saliva dolorosamente y forzó una sonrisa — Gracias Kakashi- sensei.

— Nada de sensei… cuando estemos solos quizás — se encogió de hombros y casi podría jurar que vio un poco de rubor en sus mejillas —me podrías llamar solo por mi nombre… Hinata.

— Kakashi— también tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie — nos vemos mañana.

— Nos vemos mañana Hinata.

Se giro y salio, Hinata tomo aire un par de veces antes de moverse, el profesor Kakashi Hatake era el profesor mas joven y buen mozo del Instituto, para todas las zorras de ahí era solo un pedazo de carne que se morían por probar, pero para Hinata era algo así como su ídolo, no negaba que mas de alguna vez tuvo una pequeña fantasía con él, es que la forma en que se expresaba de los libros, demostraban, la pasión que sentía por leer y enseñar, él era como su amor platónico, después de todo no era nada raro que alguna vez te guste tu profesor.

Bueno, ese espacio en su corazón se lo había ganado el profesor Kakashi.

(-)

Hinata entró al salón, cuando ya estaban todos sentados, el profesor estaba mostrando unas imágenes en la pizarra pero en cuanto abrió la puerta todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella.

— Perdón — lucho por no agachar la cabeza como siempre lo hacia cuando mas de una persona la miraba — ¿Puedo entrar?

— Por supuesto — se apresuro hasta llegar al lado de Naruto.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — pregunto Naruto.

— En la biblioteca, estaba leyendo…

— Cien años de soledad — completo por ella — ayer me dijiste que habías vuelto a empezarlo — le aclaro cuando vio el rostro de confusión de la chica.

— Si — Hinata se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de lo mucho que la conocía y a la vez tan poco.

— Oye… mi mamá me llamo para decirme que hoy iba a hacer lasaña y me pidió… no — se corrigió — me obligo a que te llevara a cenar.

— Naruto, sabes que no puedo, tengo una cita con Gaara.

— Hinata mira — empezó el chico pero se detuvo al ver al profesor que los miraba con enojo por hablar en su clase.

Hinata fijo su vista en la pizarra, alcanzó a darse cuenta que estaban explicando algo referente a los árboles genealógicos y los caracteres hereditarios y recesivos.

¿Sería eso lo que le sucedía a Naruto?

Quizás lo maldito era algo así como un gen recesivo que salía de vez en cuando.

¿Y si no se daba cuenta?

¿O estaba poseído por algún tipo de demonio?

¿Dos en uno?

Sintió un toque sobre su muslo, lo cual la hizo bajar la vista, ahí se encontraba un papel, lo desdobló para leerlo, era de Naruto.

**_"Lo siento, por todo, por favor no salgas con Gaara hoy"_**

No quiso mirarlo, mucho menos responderle, guardo la nota en su bolsillo y comenzó a tomar apuntes sobre la clase, no entendía nada, solo se dedicaba a escribir para no tener que mirar al rubio.

En ocasiones como esta era que no entendía lo que pasaba con su amigo.

Recordaba cuando les contó como había perdido la virginidad, lo hizo de una manera un tanto burda para alguien de 14 años, utilizaba expresiones que por lo menos ella nunca había escuchado, disfrutaba de contarle sus aventuras con tantos detalles que un buen día tuvo que pedirle por el bien de su amistad que dejara de hacerlo.

¿Ninfómano?

Ahora que se ponía a pensar no era una mala idea, Naruto cambiaba con respecto al sexo, quizás por eso jamás iba a entender que demonios pasaba por su cabeza cuando le quito la virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto. El mismo le había dicho que lo mas importante era que la primera vez fuera con alguien que realmente se quisiera.

¿Acaso sabría Naruto lo que sentía por él?

El timbre de fin de clases sonó, logrando que Hinata saliera de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Nos vamos? — pregunto Naruto.

— Naruto…— Hinata se mordió el labio ¿Qué iba a decirle?

— Caminemos — tomo la mochila de Hinata y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento — me muero por ver tu auto.

— Es algo ostentoso pero mis padres insistieron.

— ¿Es el que vimos en Internet?

— No lo se, mira por ti mismo.

Ya habían llegado al estacionamiento, ahí al lado de su volvo, estaba su auto, Naruto lo miraba como si fuera un regalo de navidad y lo tocaba como su fuera a romperse, no le sorprendía, después de todo los hombre sentían ese tipo de fascinación por los autos.

— ¿Se puede?

— Veo que te gusto — lo miro y sus orbes azules brillaba de la emoción.

— Es más hermoso que en Internet — casi se le caía la baba.

— Lo se.

— Nos iremos en el.

— ¿Qué?

— Que nos iremos en el a mi casa — se encogió de hombros — después vengo a buscar mi auto.

— Naruto…

(-)

— Hinata — ambos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Gaara ¿A que hora te paso a buscar?

— Yo…

— Hinata viene a comer a mi casa, será para otro día — se adelanto a decir Naruto, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Hinata saliera con él.

—A las ocho esta bien Gaara.

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido, Hinata lo había ignorado, ¡A él! Jamás de los jamases su mejor amiga lo había ignorado tan deliberadamente ¡Y por ese cabeza de tomate!

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y se retiro, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

¡Oh que ganas tenía de borrársela!

— Hinata…

— No, Naruto — Hinata negó — voy a salir con Gaara, por favor dile a Kushina que me disculpe y que mañana paso a verla.

Le sonrió y se subió a su auto yéndose de ahí.

Naruto se quedó observando el lugar vacío donde antes había estado el auto de Hinata, un auto rojo pasó a su lado, el conductor lo miro brevemente con una sonrisa y volvió la vista al frente, alejándose de ahí.

— Veremos cuanto disfrutas de tu cita, Sabaku no — susurro esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Oh, si! Si que iba a disfrutarlo.


	4. Date

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Aclaraciones:** La trama original del Fic, **NO ME PERTENECE**, es propiedad de** Joha**, quien muy amablemente me dejo adaptarlo.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, Lemmon, Ooc.

.

.

.

.

.

**Look at me again**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo IV

.

.

.

.

.

Date

.

.

.

.

Naruto tomo las llaves de su auto, saló de su habitación, en la sala se encontró con sus padres viendo la televisión.

— ¿Trabajas hoy, hijo? — pregunto su madre.

— Sip — contesto — regreso en la madrugada— aviso antes de salir de la casa.

Kushina suspiro con aprehensión.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto su marido al ver el semblante de su esposa.

— Naruto ha cambiado tanto, eso de estar con tantas chicas, no esta bien.

— Lo se, pero es un adolescente, y no importa lo que le digamos no va a dejar de hacerlo.— dijo Minato.

— Si, pero esto tarde o temprano le pasara la cuenta.

/*/*/*/*/*/

— Hey Naruto, mesa 5 — oyó decir a uno de sus compañeros.

— Voy — dijo levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado, tomo una libreta y camino por el restaurante.

Al divisar la mesa, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en si rostro.

— _"Justo como pensé" _

— Hola, bienvenidos… ¿Qué desean para cenar? — dijo en tono profesional, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver los rostros sorprendidos de Hinata y Gaara.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — por el tono de Hinata, parecía no muy contenta de verlo.

— Namikaze — Gaara tampoco se mostraba muy alegre de verlo.

— Ya saben — Naruto se apoyo en la mesa ya que no habían mas sillas — Mi papá dice que debo hacer algo con mi vida — se encogió de hombros — así que aquí me tienen — se señalo — un trabajador mas.

— Bien — Hinata tomó aire — yo quiero fetuccinis con camarones — pidió.

— Hina—chan — Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras anotaba — es demasiado costoso para que se lo hagas pagar al pobre de Gaara.

— Tranquilo — intervino Gaara — yo si se tratar a la mujeres… no solo se meterme en sus pantalones — cerro la carta que _"estaba leyendo"_ y le sonrió — lo mismo para mi — le estiro la carta y eso solo provocó un gruñido de Naruto

— ¿Algo mas? — ahora si que estaba molesto — ¿No quieres probar la sopa de tomate? — dijo remarcando la palabra mirando el cabello rojizo de Gaara.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, a veces Naruto podía ser muy infantil.

— Si, un Cabernet de diez años. — dijo Gaara, ignorando el comentario anterior.

— Vaya — Naruto sonrió burlonamente — parece que tu si que quieres meterte en los pantalones de alguien.

— De hecho traigo vestido — comento Hinata.

— Enseguida viene su orden. — fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Naruto fue a la cocina e hizo el pedido, espero una rato hasta que estuvieran listos, su mente empezaba a maquinar un plan.

Cuando ya tuvo frente a si, los platos de comida, disimuladamente echó algo sobre uno, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba.

Recompuso su cara seria y fue hasta las mesa donde conversaban amenamente Hinata y Gaara.

— Aquí esta su orden.

Ambos se lo agradecieron, y él se alejo nuevamente.

De lejos pudo ver como Gaara empezaba a toser, su rostro se puso del mismo color de su cabello, Hinata le paso un a copa con agua y lo miraba preocupada.

Tomó la botella de vino que le habían pedido con anterioridad, y volvió a recomponer su rostro serio.

— El vino que me pidió.

Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada, pero omitió decir algo.

Hinata lo miraba suspicaz, algo se traía entre manos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — pegunto Naruto mirando a Gaara.

— Si — contesto secamente bebiendo un poco de agua.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se retiro. Fue a atender otra mesa, su mente maquinaba mas planes para arruinar le cita de Hinata.

La oportunidad llegó cuando tuvo que llevar un pedido de sopas cerca de la mesa en donde se encontraba Hinata.

"Chocó" con un compañero y eso hizo que se tropezara y el tazón donde traía la sopa se volcará contra alguien, específicamente contra Gaara.

— ¡Lo siento!— se excuso tratando con todas sus fuerzas de estallar en risas, al ver como quedo el pelirrojo, su camisa celeste esta empapada por el liquido.

Gaara gruño y se fue al baño.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — pegunto Hinata enfadada.

— ¿Yo? — dijo Naruto con cara inocente.

—Si, tu, lo estas arruinando Naruto.

— No se de donde sacas eso — se inclinó a recoger el desastre provocado.

La escucho tomar aire.

—Escucha, entiendo que no te agrade la idea de que salga con Gaara, pero es mi vida.

— Solo intento protegerte — la miro a los ojos.

— ¿Y quien me protege de ti Naruto? — Hinata lo miro con los ojos brillosos.

Naruto, quedó perplejo ante lo dicho por Hinata, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que Gaara había regresado.

— Creo que es hora de irnos— dijo Hinata desviando la mirada.

— Si, eso creo — dijo Gaara, mirando a Naruto, este entendió y se retiro.

Otro camarero, les llevó la cuenta y Gaara con Hinata se fueron.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto se acostó en su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la mirada dirigida al techo.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Hinata, cuanta razón había en esas palabras, cuantos errores cometió, si tan solo no fuera tan impulsivo, hubiera evitado lo de Hinata, ella no se merecía lo que hizo, lastimosamente no podía volver atrás, pero trataría de resarcirse.

Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

* * *

Hola, espero les haya gustado, es corto cierto, pero el próximo prometo va a ser mas largo!

VISITEN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, AHÍ VOY A ESTAR PONIENDO ADELANTOS, PROYECTOS DE FICS, FECHAS DE ACTUALIZACIÓN, ETC, EN MI PERFIL ESTA LA DIRECCION

Nos leemos!

Nella


	5. AVISO

Hola lectores! Esto no es un nuevo capitulo, es solo un aviso.

Les aviso que durante los siguientes meses no voy a poder actualizar ningún capitulo de mis fics, la razón es muy simple, ya no tengo tiempo ni cabeza para hacerlo, la universidad me absorbe mucho, es mi ultimo año y tengo muchos proyectos que realizar.

Esto realmente me entristece mucho, ya que tenia muchísimas ideas para nuevas historias, nuevas adaptaciones.

Quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. En verda me hace muy feliz. Esto no significa que abandonare las historias, las voy a continuar, solo que al menos por este año resultara imposible.

Espero sepan comprender mi situación.

Gracias por leer.

Atte.

Nella


End file.
